Rest in Peace
by NaoNow
Summary: OS 121, mort. La dure réalité d'un monde éternel né de doux mensonges finit par s'effacer lorsque les attaches nous empêchent de l'embrasser, et Duo le saura bien assez tôt.


Non, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je ne gagne pas d'argent en les utilisant.  
Bonne lecture !

--

**R****est in Peac****e**

Ça fait bien longtemps qu'il n'y a plus personne ici.

Pourtant, à ses yeux, à son corps tout entier, l'endroit est rempli de souvenirs, de sentiments, plus vrais que nature, plus vrais que réalité. Il lui semble encore arriver à percevoir la tendresse absolue d'un adolescent malhabile, les sourires tremblants qui passaient parfois sur ses lèvres. Il se promène dans les dédales de sa mémoire chérie, vagabonde dans les champs des fleurs du passé, figées à jamais dans la beauté de leur mort. Il continue de vouloir vivre les temps qui ne sont plus, envers et contre tout.

La vérité, il l'a oubliée depuis bien trop longtemps. Il l'a enfermée dans un coffret et l'a laissée choir dans le recoin le plus sombre de son esprit. La clef, il l'a jetée au loin, et le vent l'a emportée par delà les vallées de sa folie douce.

Il se promène dans ce quartier tant aimé, devant cette vieille église froide qui sonne toujours pour lui. Les pavés jouent toujours leur musique monotone, ses souliers tapent toujours de la même manière sur leurs pierres. C'est une éternité touchante, connue et aimée, une routine à jamais répétée. Il entend la sonnerie de l'école, perçoit presque les cris des enfants qui en sortent en courant, même s'il ne les voit plus. Et leurs rires, cristallins, innocents. Il dépasse les maisons, les immeubles de cette ville fantôme.

Parfois, le temps s'assombrit, les nuages chargés de pluie s'amoncèlent au dessus de sa tête, pourtant si l'orage éclate, aucune goutte ne l'atteint jamais, dans ce rêve éternel. Puis le train revient toujours à la même heure, avec sa rengaine de vieillard boiteux. C'est une petite ville construite à l'effigie des temps anciens, avec les volets bleus délavés, les fissures sur les vieux murs de briques, les oiseaux chantant au matin, les cloches de l'Eglise pour ceux qui subsistent à croire, pour se souvenir du passé. Lui s'en souvient tellement qu'il le vit, presque.

Il hâte son pas, pressé de rentrer, même s'il se sent bien dans cette ville pittoresque. Il court, laisse sa natte traîner derrière lui. Il tend les mains, comme s'il cherchait à saisir une chose abstraire, un sentiment de paix, de sérénité, de possessivité, de passion… d'amour. Et il est là, les bras déjà ouverts, sur le perron, attendant de le prendre dans ses bras. Pourtant, il s'arrête, comme s'il s'apprêtait à franchir un interdit. Il regarde affectueusement cet être qu'il connaît par cœur, de ses cheveux farouchement ébouriffés à ses mains rugueuses mais toujours tendres, de ses yeux bleus légèrement bridés à sa bouche sensuelle, du creux de son cou à la courbe parfaite de ses hanches, de son coffre puissant à son sexe désiré, de ses hésitations à ses étreintes passionnées, de ses regards discrets à ses gestes amoureux.

Et le détenteur des yeux violet, le seul au monde à pouvoir être aimé du jeune homme face à lui, n'ose pas. Il est comme retenu, empêché, par des liens qui le ramènent de l'autre côté.

---

A quelques mètres et pourtant dans un monde différent, un jeune homme blond comme le Soleil regarde désespérément son ami déambuler dans les ruines de cette ville déserte, s'approcher de ce qui reste dans sa maison et l'entend murmurer des « Heero » énamourés auxquels il ne sait s'il obtient une réponse. Il ignore ce qu'il se passe dans la tête du beau natté. Il aimerait seulement le réveiller, le retrouver. Alors qu'il se sent pris de larmes, une main se pose sur son épaule, rassurante, aimante. Il se tourne vers un homme au regard masqué par ses cheveux qui lui sourit gentiment et essuie les marques rouges qui tracent des vallées sur les joues rosies du petit blond. Il demande à son aîné s'il sait si leur ami a conscience de la mort du premier d'entre eux. Par derrière, un homme aux traits tirés arrive et leur souffle d'une voix malheureuse qu'il a sûrement préféré effacer ce souvenir à jamais de son être.

Pourtant, s'il n'entre toujours pas dans ce qui était pendant un temps son chez lui, c'est probablement qu'il sent toujours la barrière infranchissable qui le sépare du monde des morts.

---

Et Duo contemple son japonais derrière le portail, et lui susurre des mots d'amour. Il pense que c'est un joli rêve qu'il est en train de faire, quoiqu'un peu triste. Un monde dans lequel le temps reste suspendu sur le fil vacillant de sa conscience. Il croit que quand il ouvrira les yeux, la première chose qu'il verra sera le visage endormi d'Heero.

Il perçoit des voix inquiètes autour de lui, le harcelant. Il ne comprend pas, et le rêve se mue lascivement en cauchemar. Les voix sont fraternelles, l'appellent, mais il ne veut pas les suivre. Tout ce qu'il souhaite, c'est pouvoir passer le voile invisible qui l'empêche de sauter dans les bras qui l'attendent patiemment. Il leur ordonne de se taire, les en supplie, et rien n'y fait. Pourquoi semblent-elles vouloir l'aider ? Il n'a pas besoin d'assistance, ou alors qu'elles lui ouvrent enfin le chemin ! Et puis le murmure se mue en sifflement strident, et l'air devient lourd. Alors qu'il se retourne vers Heero, il voit sa maison se délabrer, brûler. Il entend l'alarme de l'école, au loin, et le grondement effrayant d'un train qui déraille. Il voit le toit s'effondrer, et les poutres s'affaler, alors que des explosions de part et d'autre de la ville lui détériorent l'ouie.

La catastrophe a lieu. Dans la réalité comme dans ses souvenirs. Le coffret s'est ouvert en chutant brusquement, il s'est fendu en deux, libérant son mal, l'implacable vérité. Et soudainement, Duo sait. Il ne rêve pas, ne cauchemarde pas, n'invente rien. Ce qu'il se passe s'est déjà passé, et jamais il n'aurait voulu y survivre.

Ici n'est plus sa place.

Il regarde Heero se faire avaler par le feu, et voit la grimace de souffrance qui s'installe sur son visage. Et Duo a mal, peut-être encore plus que lui, désespéré de ne rien pouvoir faire. Puis soudain, un mur s'écroule, ensevelissant le corps de l'asiatique. Alors Duo ferme les yeux.

Il aurait tout donné pour ne pas abandonner Heero à sa mort, pour l'accompagner. Après tout, ne se clamait-il pas la Faucheuse ? Il aurait dû être là, l'emmener avec lui, ne pas le laisser seul, lui qui l'avait trop été pendant sa vie. Il aurait voulu qu'il ne le soit pas lors de sa mort. Alors son esprit s'était forgé ce jardin d'éternité, pour le protéger de sa culpabilité. Il avait abandonné ses amis, leur affligeant deux deuils douloureux.

A présent, il voit les choses telles qu'elles sont réellement. Il ne reste plus rien de cette ville, à part quelques murs effondrés et les pavés des rues. Près du lui, il aperçoit ses trois frères, murmure doucement leurs noms. Quatre laisse échapper un cri aigu et court le prendre dans ses bras en sanglotant. Trowa et Wufei ne disent rien mais s'approchent du châtain, sans pouvoir cacher leurs larmes. Ça fait six mois qu'ils espéraient le voir revivre, le voir revenir.

Tout allait si bien avant cette hécatombe… Si seulement ils avaient pu prévenir Duo plus tôt que des terroristes s'apprêtaient à les attaquer, ironie… Eux qui avaient pourtant enfin le droit de vivre, après des années de procès… Eux qui s'accordaient enfin la liberté de prendre leur temps, de profiter de la vie, de l'amour… Alors Duo aurait pu sauver Heero, ou au moins le rejoindre. Duo ne serait pas rentré, en trombe, n'aurait pas découvert le massacre, les feux crépitant partout dans ce quartier paisible, n'aurait pas déblayé les débris de sa maison pour retrouver le corps d'Heero, brûlé et brisé.

Duo n'aurait pas eu la sensation que sa vie se finissait là.

---

_« Je t'ai apporté quelques fleurs, un beau bouquet, parce c'est ce qu'on fait, il paraît. Tu n'étais pas vraiment branché ikebana, mais j'espère qu'elles t'apporteront un peu de leur odeur, on dit que ça réchauffe le cœur. _

_Tout ce que je peux te dire aujourd'hui, c'est que je suis désolé. Je sais que ce n'est pas de ma faute, je sais que je ne suis pas responsable, je sais que Trowa, Quatre et Wufei ont été trop longs à la détente, je sais que personne ne m'a jamais demandé de mourir avec toi. Pourtant, je suis désolé. Et maintenant, j'ai envie de mourir, parce que tu es la première personne que j'ai jamais aimée, parce que tu fais partie de moi et que je me sens vide alors que tu n'es pas là. Parce que je suis la seule personne à survivre, encore une fois. _

_Tu me disais que la malédiction Maxwell n'existait pas, et la voilà, dans toute sa splendeur. Et je t'en demande pardon._

_J'ai envie de mourir, du plus profond de mon être. Pourtant, je ne me suiciderai pas. J'ai toujours dit qu'il fallait vivre la vie au jour le jour, je me suis toujours interdit d'aimer pour que ce genre de choses n'arrive pas, me suis toujours interdit d'être heureux, afin de ne pas attirer la mort sur ceux qui malgré tout m'étaient chers. Je vais continuer de cette façon. Et tu ne voudrais pas que ma vie se finisse ici, tout comme je n'aurais pas souhaité que tu renonces à ton avenir pour moi. _

_Je m'excuse de m'être perdu si longtemps, et d'avoir laissé ta tombe aux mains des autres, sans mettre ma marque. Aujourd'hui, je grave dans le marbre mon dernier message d'amour, et je prie que tu le reçoives. Je prie Dieu s'il existe de te garder dans cet Eden des souvenirs, bercé par la cloche des prieurs, le grognement du vieux train et les cris des enfants. Je te prie de m'attendre encore un peu. _

_Ne te laisse pas engloutir dans la solitude, et accroche-toi à l'espoir. Je vais vivre ma vie et à l'heure de ma mort, nous nous rencontrerons comme pour la première fois. _

_En attendant, Heero, mon amour… _

_Rest in Peace. » _

**Fin.**

**Nao/Zonea **

_Playground school bell rings again  
Rain clouds come to play again  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to Hello _

_If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me I'm not broken  
Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry_

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello I'm still here  
All that's left of yesterday _

_Evanescence_


End file.
